What if?
by lou345
Summary: What if Harry had been a twin, and said twin was the Boy-Who-Lived? David Potter, the Wizarding World's saviour, was placed with the Weasley's, whereas Harry went to live in the Nobel House of Black with Bellatrax Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter story so i hope it was okay. Let me know what you thought of the story, as well as any constructive critisism.

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity, adults and children alike getting ready for the new school year ahead. There was only two weeks left until a new year starts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this year is of special importance. This is the year that the Boy-Who-Lived starts school, along with his twin brother Harry Potter-Lestrange. Yes, for these twins were separated after the downfall of the Dark Lord, David went to live with the Weasley family who had a son David's age and Harry went to live within the Lestrange family. They were adopted by two pureblood families, each household had fought on different sides during the Dark Lord's reign, and were known for their hatred between each other, due to the fact that the Weasley's were known as blood traitors.

Although, the Weasley's were in the pocket of one Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix. Whereas Bellatrax and her husband Rodolphus were known to be one of the most loyal and trusted followers of Lord Voldemort, after his downfall the Ministry were able to capture them and were placed in Azkaban to await their trial. Bellatrax claimed to have been under the Imperious curse and with the use of veritesium it was found to be true, she was released without charge, it was lucky for her that the veritesium potion had little to no affect on her so she was able to lie very easily, thanks to her incredible magical power. Her husband was not so lucky, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison, and was soon given the Kiss by the Dementor's that guard the establishment.

Harry grew up with Bellatrax as his mother, she was loving and kind to her son, while at the same time enforcing the rules and conduct of a pureblood, making sure her son would uphold the families honour and pureblood status, she had no doubt in her mind that her son was going to be a very powerful Dark wizard indeed. Seeing the fact that her sister Narcissa and husband Lucius Malfoy had a son one month older than Harry, the two families became quite close, the young boys growing up together. They became best friends and were inseparable, although the two young boys were visited by other friends, they never were very much interested in anyone but each other, forming a deep bond that lasted many years, each boy did not want anyone but each other, but recognised the need for acquaintances and were always polite and respectful to others their own age, that they felt they would need for later on.

The pair learnt the Dark Arts together from the age of 7, and were both fast learners, passing the abilities of some grown wizards. They would never learn nor perform anything without the other, their parents recognised they worked well together and allowed this behaviour to continue, first making sure if the need arise, to defend or on orders that they would use curses without each other, the boys agreed but only in the case of an emergency or if the situation called for it.

Walking along Diagon Alley Harry and Draco were both lost in thought, for today they were meeting Harry's twin for the first time, their parents were meeting them at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00pm and it was now only 10:00am, so they had a good couple of hours to sit and ridicule the Weasley family, and insulting the boy that was the Dark Lords downfall, for they agreed with most of the Dark Lord's ideals, however, they both realised that without David Potter they would have never become as close a friends as they had, so they were going to hear him out, for today that is, for at school they were sure they were going to be complete rivals. They definitely would not have anything in common with anyone who associated themselves with the Weasley's, that family had more kids than they could afford, as the Weasley's were dirt poor. A completely different class to Harry and Draco, they were the elite, the two most respected and powerful names in the Wizarding World, Malfoy and Lestrange, both highly respected amongst the magical community, and opened up doors for the young duo. Of course, Potter, the other almost pureblood house, before James had married Lily Evans the muggle born it was a very respectable family, apart from the fact that it was fighting for the Light. All in all, Harry and Draco belonged to the best, the most respected, feared and noble families possible, and they used it to their full advantage.

As the two soon-to-be first years sat eating their ice cream they made sure to keep an eye on the surrounding location, scanning for the Boy-Who-Forgot-to-Die. "What do you think he'll look like? He better not look exactly like me, or I swear ill..." Harry said quietly, leaving the threat open. Draco raised an eyebrow at his best friends question.

"No idea, no one said whether or not your identical twins. But he'll never be able to look exactly like you, that hideous scar is on his forehead and I'm sure he'll have taken after the Weasley's, so i know for sure that he'll act completely different to you. And of course, he's been raised to play nice, so there's no way anyone could mistake the two of you." Draco finished completely convincing Harry, the two never lied to each other, only to everyone else, except their immediate families, which included each other's parents, they would and could lie to their family if the situation called for it, but otherwise they were truthful.

"Thanks Dray, i don't want people to mistake me for that loser, honestly, he's a Weasley! A fucking Weasley, how embarrassing is that? Thank god i don't have to actually spend time with the kid, i only want to know what he looks like and then were on our way, can you imagine what people would say if we were socialising with the likes of them? Thanks for coming with me by the way, i didn't want to come alone."

"Harry, you know I'll always be with you, by your side no matter what? remember the promise we made? Anyway, I'm sure everyone knows we wouldn't willingly grace anyone from the Weasley family with our presence, we need to assess our situation before we get to school however, and at least then Dumbledore cant say you two haven't met." For they both knew what Dumbledore wanted to have enforced into Harry's brain, that the light side was the way to go, he'd try to manipulate him to betray his family and would treat him like a pawn. They had no intention of becoming Dumbledore's puppet, they valued their lives and the dark magic they learnt, they valued their families and each other way to much to let anything get in between them. They also knew that this meeting with Harry's twin was completely Dumbledore's idea, as a way for David to influence Harry with the decisions the headmaster wants, and what best way than a connection to his parents? But Dumbledore didn't know that Harry considered Bellatrax his birth mother, and wants nothing to do with the Potter's memory, he wanted nothing to do with his loser brother, he wanted his family.

It was closing in on the time that their meeting would begin and Harry would see his twin for the first time in just under ten years, making him extremely nervous, although he didn't show it on the outside, to anyone who looked at him he would appear calm, collected and looked like he was above everyone else, although only Draco could tell his true emotions, little things they had picked up about each other over the years always allowed them to see past each others masks, which was another factor that made them grow closer, they knew each other better than anyone else, and that's the way they intended it to stay.

"Look Harry, there they come" Draco suddenly spoke so quietly Harry barely heard him.

Harry looked to his right and sure enough two boys their age were making their way over to the table at which they were currently seated at. He looked the red head over, he was ugly and lanky, with a lot of freckles covering his cheeks and nose, cheap hand me down robes were being used and he looked absolutely ridiculous. Harry turned his attention to the boy on the left, and sure enough it was his twin, they actually didn't look completely alike, you could definitely see the resemblance but David's eyes were hazel and not emerald green like Harry's, they were the same height, David's hair was short whereas Harry's hair was long, both had ebony black hair, they were the same height, and had the same pale skin tone, and of course David had that hideous scar on his forehead and he also had hand me down robes on as well, obviously lacking in the funds department Harry said to himself. Overall, they were definitely not in their class, they were at the bottom with the Squibs and Mudbloods, not worthy of being in the presence of two as important as The Malfoy and Lestrange Heirs. One look at Draco and he could tell he was thinking the exact same thing, this meeting was going to be over quick, the less people that see them together the better.

Harry and Draco did not stand up to great their guests, but they did level a very cold stare at the both of them. The other two boys taking the hint dropped themselves down in the vacant seating with absolutely no grace looking like uncivilised apes.

David was the one to break the silence, "Hi you must be Harry Lestrange and Draco Malfoy, I'm David Potter and this is Ron Weasley, its a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand which both Harry and Draco eyed with disgust plainly written on their faces, they made no move to accept the offered hand and levelled their cool gazes on the boys across from themselves. David quickly lowered his hand and brought it back to himself, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ahh of course, red hair, hand me down robes, you definitely are a couple of Weasley's" Harry spat the last word out, as if even pronouncing their surname was disgusting, which of course it was.

At that comment Ron exploded "SHUT UP YOU PONSY ASS, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU NO GOOD PIECES OF SCUM" He sat back down with coaxing from David who looked like he would blow up any second as well, apparently he had more control than the other Weasley, only just though.

"Oh do shut up Weasel, i do believe that you are the filth here and not us, you parents definitely do have more children than they can afford, we belong to the two most powerful families in the wizarding world, do you honestly believe that you are better than us? Honestly, how pathetic." It was Draco who spoke this time, and it had both Weasley's foaming at the mouth with rage, they decided that they had had enough tormenting the Weasley's for one day, there would be plenty of time for that at school.

"As much as I've enjoyed this visit, i think we'll take our leave now, i don't want to be in the presence of the likes of you, your family is absolutely pathetic. I wouldn't want to be seen with such losers such as you, see you at school Weasley's" Harry finished and with a final sneer that clearly stated they were better than them, they were on their way to have a look at the quidditch supplies shop, interested in looking at the newest broom available and trying to figure out a way to smuggle one into the school without the teachers finding out, as first years aren't allowed their own brooms.

"Can you believe he thought we'd actually shake his hand? I mean come on, how could anyone think we'd shake hands with something as disgusting as those pair? They are in a completely different class than us, i mean did you see their faces when we started insulting their family? That was the funniest expression i think I've seen on just about anyone" Harry said to Draco while they were looking though the window of the quidditch shop.

"I know, how they got the idea of us touching any part of them into their tiny little brains i will never know, but their faces were priceless none the less" Draco said with a laugh, as he also thought about the problem at hand, brooms. "How in the world are we going to get personal brooms into Hogwarts? They must have some way of checking the first years baggage for any unwanted or banned items that they try to sneak in, but maybe there's away around those. I'll ask father when we meet them for lunch" Draco mused out loud.

"I would have thought security measures will be higher this year as well because the boy-who-wouldn't-die is attending, they'll be checking bag's for every student to check that no one would be trying to get revenge, i would think anyway. But there must be a way around all those detection and security spells anyway, perhaps mother would have useful information for us, remind me to ask her when we meet up." Harry added, knowing full well that his mother was one of the most gifted witches of her generation, obviously if she couldn't come up with anything no one could. Although, Lucius was very clever and an amazing wizard in his own right, he just wasn't Bellatrax Lestrange, and both Draco and Harry knew this.

"Of course, Aunt Bellatrax would be the best at getting around detection spells. I have no idea why i didn't think of that. But i want our own brooms when we get to Hogwarts, the school brooms are bound to be old and worn, i don't want to constantly fly one of those, its completely undignified, we cant be seen on such crappy brooms as those, the Weasley's will be delighted, they will be a step up from having no brooms at all, but i for one will not ride one of those brooms unless forced to." Draco complained, he found the idea of school brooms nonsense, if you could afford your own broom you should be able to bring it with you.

"Yeah i know Draco, i really don't want to ride a broom fit for a peasant, i want the latest and the greatest, you know that. But unless we can beat the detection spells we cant risk it, we'd have to use the school brooms in lessons of course, otherwise I'm sure a teacher would find out, the security risks are bound to go up and I'm sure that our parents being who they are we would receive a punishment far greater than that of the Weasley's, only if we can definitely one hundred percent beat the detection spells can we risk bringing band items, we have to keep a clean slate for as long as possible, you know as well as i do that we will not be taken to kindly thanks to the background of our family names, i for one am proud to belong to such a legacy of powerful Dark Witches and Wizards, but others may see it a different way. We need to be objective about this, we need to make the right decisions" The discussions the two friends were having went unheard of by anyone else, but if one did hear the conversation they would assume they were older and more world wiser, especially for two 11 year olds they were incredibly mature, they had long since grown up and learnt the art of adult hood, they have seen and done things that most grown wizards will never experience in their lifetimes, they were much older and wiser than the normal eleven year old, which they prided themselves on.

"Yeah of course, there's no doubt that we would be treated differently than the average student, but you know father is on the board of governors, so any miss conduct or unfair punishments could be dealt with in one letter to father, he would convince the governors that we were being done wrong by and we'd be off the hook, although our brooms would always be confiscated or sent home. We need to find a way around the security, desperately. Damn that David Potter, thanks to him the things we need to bring in to Hogwarts with us has a chance to be confiscated, and we do definitely not want that. This is too important." Draco and Harry both knew that they would not be taught any more Dark Magic at school, and they didn't want to wait for the holidays for their parents to teach them more, they had decided that a little extra curriculum activity was needed by themselves, they wanted to learn and master more spells and curses, as well as potions.

"Yeah, it'll work itself out don't worry Draco." He gently massaged the top of his friends arm in a comforting gesture, at which Draco melted into, they had been able to calm and reassure each other for years, something which no one else except their parents would be able to do. Draco turned to Harry and smiled at him, a real, unguarded smile, reserved only for each other. Harry of course smiled back "Come on then Dray, we have to get moving if we don't want to be late for our meeting with our parents." Harry spoke lightly as he removed his hand slowly from his best friends arm, not really wanting the contact to end, and judging by the look on Draco's face he didn't either.

"Yeah okay, we need to get these spells in order and discuss that meeting with Potter and Weasel and Dumbledore anyway. That man is going to be messing around with your life a lot i would of thought, we need a plan, or at least a counter attack to his suggestions. Maybe our parents will have some more ideas than us." Draco thought out loud.

They moved back into the crowd to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron, both lost in their own thoughts they didn't notice where they were until they stood in front of the entrance to their meeting place. Draco gently pushed the door open and held it for Harry, allowing him to walk in front while he followed behind the raven haired boy. They made their way to a dark secluded corner in the back where they spotted their parents, waiting patiently for them to arrive, they quickened their pace and were soon sat side by side in front of their parents.

"Mother, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, sorry we were late, we got held up trying to come up with a way to get around the detection spells that will be in place for our luggage at Hogwarts, so that we could bring our own brooms and books into the school." Harry spoke for both he and Draco, as only one explanation was needed.

"Ahh hello Harry, Draco. Yes, we were wondering if you were going to give any thought as to how you would bring your extra curriculum activity into Hogwarts, we have however come up with a solution that Bellatrax originally used when she went to Hogwarts. It is a very old and powerful spell, only those powerful enough can use it, fortunately you are both extraordinary wizards and there is no doubt that you will be able to cast this particular charm, however, if the need arise one of us will cast it if necessary, there is no need for you both to get behind on your studies." Lucius spoke, to most people this would not sound nice, but Lucius Malfoy did not do nice, he treated his immediate family with respect and was warm in private, but he never said kind words just for the sake of it, if the situation called for it he would give compliments and kind words, but to his family only. He spoke without the usual sneer or I'm better-than-you look on his face, he was talking to the ones he loved most and would die to protect, they all knew this was him being kind.

"Really? Do you think we would be able to do it? I mean we can do a lot of other powerful spells, but can we practise it when we get home? We really need to be able to take our own materials into school, we don't want to have to wait until holidays to learn more advanced spells and potions." Spoke Draco firmly, they needed to get around the detection spells, he wanted to be able to practise dark magic in school, and what he wanted he always got.

"Do not worry my son, you will do fine with this spell. Yes, after you have unpacked your things and changed into appropriate clothing we shall begin to teach you. But first, we must get the rest of your supplies, if you are all finished?" He indicated with his hand that they would be leaving any second and to finish what they were doing immediately.

The group of five left the Leaky Cauldron to head to Flourish & Blotts to get the appropriate titles that were requested on their booklist, while in the store they saw a bushy haired girl with her head buried into a big volume trying to read as much as she possibly could. Standing behind her were her parents, both looked to be muggle's as they were looking around in awe at Diagon Alley outside the shop window, they both sneered, how fun, a mudblood.

Draco and Harry decided to have a bit of fun, while their parents went off to buy their books in a different isle they walked towards the ugly girl who could provide a lot of fun taunting. The girl did not notice them approaching but her parents did and her mother was the first one to speak "Why hello, you must be first years too, Hermione here" she indicated her daughter with a wave of her hand, who was now watching Harry and Draco with interest, "is a first year also, do you perhaps wish to join us?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other and smirked, this was going to be fun. They turned to face the muggle's again and both with matching sneers in place, Harry spoke so only the three in front of them could hear, "You don't honestly believe we would associate ourselves with the likes of you do you? We are pureblood wizards belonging to the most respected and powerful families known in the wizarding world, why would we want to be seen with a disgusting Mudblood such as your daughter?"

After Harry finished they were all looking shocked, and not to say angry. The girl had tears in her eyes, obviously she knew what 'Mudblood' was, just as well, they didn't want to have to explain that to the clueless family. At that very moment Bellatrax and Narcissa came up behind their sons and put a hand on a respective shoulder, both sneering at the muggle's who looked ready to cry, without another word they steered their sons outside the shop and told them how proud they were and what a lovely display of power and class they had shown.

They decided that Madam Malkin's was the next place of business, each boy was measured and asked what colours were suitable, Harry asked for dress robes that were an emerald green with a black trim that brought out his eyes, his normal school robes, some everyday black with a green trim robes for after classes use and a number of shirts pants and shoes that were on offer at shop. Draco got the same, except with different colours, his dress robes were a dark black with emerald trim to match Harry's, school robes, everyday robes that were black with a silver trim, and also a number of shirts, pants and shoes. They all left Madam Malkin's with tons of bags which Lucius shrunk and put in his pocket, yet another simple display of kindness towards his son and nephew.

They opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Makers for appearance, the boys already had wands, although if they found a wand in here that suited them better than their old ones, all the better, if not they could always use the original ones again. Suddenly a ladder swung across one of the shelves behind the counter and an elderly man stepped down smiling curiously at the two first years. "Ahh, i was wondering when i would see you Mr. Lestrange. And young Mr. Malfoy as well, lets see what we have here for the both of you." He finished speaking in that mysterious voice that had both boys captivated, of course their expressions didn't show it. They followed Mr. Ollivander behind the counter where he proceeded to hand Draco different wants made from different substances and on the fourth try "eleven inches, Black Wholly and dragon hide" the wand was found, it let out Red sparks at the tip and felt warm against Draco's hand, he smiled encouragingly at Harry who smiled shyly back, he loved to watch Draco smile, especially towards him, which they constantly did, only to each other though.

Mr. Ollivander came back and handed Harry the first one, he gave it a flick as instructed and a class jar exploded sending glass flying everywhere, harry was left wide eyed and shocked, as were everybody else except Ollivander. "Yes, well that sometimes can happen, here try this one" the older man said.

Harry took the wand as directed and gave it another flick, this time making boxes containing wands flying from shelves and onto the floor. Again everyone was left speechless and surprised, the elder man smiled knowingly at Harry. He said "I wonder" just loud enough for everyone to hear, which immediately spiked everyone's curiosity. Mr. Ollivander wandered into the back of the store, muttering to himself while searching through his many wands. They could see he hesitated a second before picking up a particular box and walking back towards them, with a cautious look on his face, he slowly lifted the wand out of its box, "thirteen and a half inches, Black Wholly and Phoenix Feather" and handed it to Harry, who reached out and took it in his hand. As soon as is palm connected to the wand the whole room was filled with a swirling mass of Green and Black lighting swirling and intertwining above their heads, until finally it stopped and everyone stared at Harry and the wand in shock, obviously this was his wand, and it was a perfect match, allowing him to become more powerful than ever before.

"Strange, very strange indeed" Ollivander said to himself, while looking at Harry's wand hand.

"Excuse me Sir, what's strange?" Harry asked as polite as possible, he did not like to be kept in the dark.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Lestrange. Every single wand. It is very strange that you were destined for this wand, as the phoenix feather that resides in your wand gave another feather, just ... one ... other. It is strange that you are destined for this wand, as its brother, why it's brother was the one that gave your brother that scar." Ollivander spoke quietly and mysteriously that put both young boys on edge. Of course now everyone was completely shocked, Harry Potter-Lestrange has the brother wand of none other than the Dark Lord, who his brother defeated as a baby.

"Well thankyou again Mr. Ollivander, how much will the two wands be?" Draco asked, still not quite recovered from the shock from everything that had just happened, but wanting to save his best friend from an awkward moment.

"Ahh yes, that will be eighteen galleons each please." Mr. Ollivander said gaining the attention of the adults at the back of the room.

After paying for the wands and bidding Mr. Ollivander a good day the group of 5 made their way down to the pet store, to let the boy spick out their own pet for Hogwarts. They entered the store and Harry as well as Draco went to look for an owl that they could get, there was no way they were going to use the school's owls, how embarrassing. Looking through the cages holding the beautiful birds Harry saw the most beautiful snowy owl with bright green eyes, he out a finger in the cage and the owl nipped his finger affectionately and he decided that this was going to be his loving pet. Draco had also found one that he had taken a liking too, it was the same size as Harry's, although was jet black with white on the very tip of its wings, giving it an effect of the shadows slowly taking over the light. They showed their choices to their parents who approved of their choices and were soon making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home, as the birds couldn't use the Floo network Lucius and Bellatrax would apparate to Malfoy Manor with the purchases while Narcissa would Floo with the children.

Harry and Draco stepped into the fireplace together, they were small enough to fit into the fireplace at the same time so they took advantage of it. Draco, seeing as he was taller than Harry by a few inches reached over and grabbed some Floo powder from his mother, while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, keeping them both sturdy, Draco rested his free hand on the small of Harry's back while saying quietly "Malfoy Manor". As soon as the spinning stopped they both stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, still in a tight embrace. a couple of seconds later and Narcissa stepped out and smiled fondly at the two boys who were still hugging in the middle of the entrance. Both Harry and Draco separated when they saw Narcissa with Harry blushing, she knew deep down that one day they would be together, but wanted to let nature take it's course and let them figure it out in their own time. The discussion was spoken of frequently by the three parents and all completely accepted it, they couldn't think of a better match for their sons.

Lucius and Bellatrax stepped into the foyer and greeted the other three family members, they made their way to the dining room for afternoon tea, and to discuss about their surprising and interesting day in Diagon Alley.

That's the end of chapter one, i hope it was enjoyable for you all to read. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning saw Draco and Harry curled up together in Draco's bed, Harry of course had his own bedroom but whenever they were together they both enjoyed the closeness

The next morning saw Draco and Harry curled up together in Draco's bed, Harry of course had his own bedroom but whenever they were together they both enjoyed the closeness. They also enjoyed cuddling, which they did a lot while they were in private or in the company of their parents only, if other people were present they would just sit as close together as possible while not looking like they were sitting on each other. It would usually be Draco who held Harry, with Harry curled up in his lap with his head buried in between Draco's neck and shoulder, while Draco rubbed slow circles on Harry's back and neck. The people who had the privilege of seeing this, which were only their parents, though it was adorable.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and felt the familiar weight of Draco's arm wrapped around his chest, a long with a warm chest pressed against his back, Draco's hand was drawing small lazy circles on his tummy making him giggle slightly, no one else heard him giggle except Draco, and vice versa. Draco smiled into the back of Harry's hair; they were both always comfortable like this with each other, perfectly content to hold each other for hours on end.

"Morning Dray" Came Harry's quiet voice, he was enjoying feeling Draco's bare skin of his chest on his back, they both loved skin on skin contact, they didn't understand it, just that it felt good, and gave both a feeling of complete and utter rightness.

"Good Morning Harry" Draco replied, trying to open his eyes against the bright sun shining in through their window's. They had been calling both Draco's room at Malfoy Manor and Harry's room at Lestrange Manor 'their' rooms. They shared everything, and always slept in the same bed and in the same room anyway, so 'my' room soon became 'our' room.

They both drifted back to sleep a few minutes later, knowing a house elf would wake them up when it was required of them to do so.

An hour later saw Harry and Draco in the shower together, for the past few weeks they had taken to showering at the same time, first they left their boxers on, and then slowly over the next couple of days they progressed to being completely naked around each other. They weren't embarrassed about looking at each other anymore, they both looked forward to their showering together, it was just another thing that made them as close as they had become. Whenever they were both in the shower they both got erect, which made them both blush aggressively. It was an unspoken agreement not to mention either of their predicaments and they just didn't talk about it, although they would both peek at the other's anatomy a few times per shower.

"Harry, do you reckon they'll teach us that detection spell today?" Draco asked Harry, as he grabbed a wash cloth and soaped it up, he did something he never dared to do before, and he gently applied it to Harry's chest and started to clean his best friend.

Harry jumped at first when he realized Draco was washing him, but after a few seconds decided he liked the feeling, it showed him just how much Draco cared for him, sometimes the simplest gestures can sometimes have the biggest meaning of all. Harry smiled at Draco, and closed his eyes enjoying the sensations he was getting from the other boy.

Draco's heart had melted when Harry smiled at him, he watched transfixed as Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation, allowing Draco to do whatever he wanted. He slowly washed Harry's upper body, making sure his beautiful pale skin was completely clean, before moving on down to Harry's long lean legs, smooth and almost completely hairless, with light blonde hairs on them. Once he deemed them clean he moved up, back to the hard erection he himself had as well and gently applied pressure with his hand and washcloth. He watched as Harry gasped and moaned as he applied more pressure, he was thrilled and excited by the noises Harry was making, it was complete and utter trust in Draco that Harry was letting him do this, he dropped the wash cloth and very nervously gripped Harry in his hand, applying skin to skin contact that they loved so much. Draco watched as Harry gripped at the wall while his legs were shaking, he started to squeeze harder as he was moving his hand up and down, he watched in fascination as Harry's foreskin moved and he had the urge to wash the soap off and taste his best friend's anatomy. He decided that he would just stick to this for now, no need to rush things. Suddenly Harry's body began to shake and he let out the loudest moan yet while he slowly slipped to the floor, breathing heavy.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco, he would never have thought possible that anything could feel that good, especially when Draco removed the washcloth and used his hand. He smiled at Draco who immediately smiled back, Harry lowered his gaze and caught site of Draco's very stiff penis and decided to return the favor. He slowly and shakily stood up from the floor and grabbed the washcloth, rinsing it and putting more soap while looking Draco in the eyes at all times, he slowly started to wash Draco's body, with a little smile playing on his lips that he just wasn't able to get rid of, Draco was also smiling, as Harry finished washing his best friends body he didn't even bother with the washcloth, he grabbed Draco's penis and began even strokes, applying pressure on the head, he delighted in the sounds his best friend was making, loud moans and panting breath could be heard throughout the bathroom, he looked closely at Draco's dick in his hand and examined it, it was a little bigger and thicker than his was, and was really nice to hold. He stroked faster and watched in fascination as Draco growled low in his throat and then moaned while he fell forward and grabbed Harry, bringing the smaller boy into his chest, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while Draco's arms snaked around his waist holding onto him tightly. They moved so that they were under the warm water and clung tightly together, each lost in their own thoughts about what just happened, they were both completely sure they would be doing that again.

Harry leant up on his tip-toes and kissed Draco's cheek, it was something they hadn't done yet, but he realized that they had just touched each other in very private areas and he thought this would be good as well. Draco smiled down at Harry to show that he didn't mind, and liked it as well; he leant down and kissed Harry's cheek, leaving his lips there longer than necessary. They were both completely lost in each other they didn't hear Narcissa sneak into the bathroom, she smiled at the sight that met her eyes, Harry and Draco were wrapped tightly around each other and Draco was kissing Harry, she had never seen such a beautiful sight, she very slowly exited the bathroom and left for the dining room where she would proceed to tell her husband and sister.

An hour later saw Draco and Harry in the living room having breakfast with their family, casting shy furtive glances towards each other, every time Draco caught his eye Harry would blush and look away quickly whereas Draco would just smile a huge smile that lit up the room. All three adults found this extremely cute, although you would never hear Lucius admitting it. Breakfast was soon over and it was now time for learning new spells.

"Now, Lucius did promise you that we would teach you this spell, I have used this many times in the past for certain items needing the Utmost Security. We will begin with wand movements and then the incantation. You need a small flick of the wrist as your speaking the words, but nothing more, only the tiniest movement or it will not work." Bellatrax said in a happy tone, she was completely thrilled she was passing on family secrets to her young son and nephew.

Harry and Draco both practiced the movements shown to them, and after a couple of minutes Bellatrax deemed them ready. "Now, along with the wand movements you need to say the words _'Obduco Deprehensio'_, this will allow your baggage to avoid any security measures that will be in place at Hogwarts.

Harry stood next to Draco as they both said "Obduco Deprehensio" A bright blue light shot out of each of their wands, hitting the luggage bags that were in front of them, making them glow a pale blue colour before returning to their normal colour and texture.

Belletrax smiled, they had completely managed to master the spell first try, which was very good as it is a very powerful spell. "Good, that was very good. First time as well, i'm impressed. It worked completely. Let's go and get some lunch now shall we?" As she smiled at the boys happy faces, she was so very proud of these two boys.

As they entered the lounge room with the boys talking excitedly about what they had just learned and were discussing whether or not they should put it on the individual items as well just incase, for added protection. They soon decided that it would be wise to do it on individual items as well.

They sat down in two chairs, with Harry once again curled up in Draco's lap, as Draco stroked his hair and whispered in his ear which had Harry giggling. Belletrax had excused herself when she sat down, going to find Lucius and Narcissa.

"Dray?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"How are we going to do this at Hogwarts?" Harry asked quietly, he was not looking forward to less cuddling time.

"Don't worry Harry we'll find a way, we always do. We can always sneak into each others beds when everyone's asleep and then get up before everyone else so no one suspects anything."

"Really? You ... I mean, you still want to sleep in the same bed at Hogwarts?"

"Well ... yeah, it's okay if you don't want to do that anymore..." The rest of his sentence was cut off as Harry jumped out of his lap and looked about ready to cry.

"NO! I didn't ... I thought ... I...I wasn't sure if you were still going to want to. I was hoping that you weren't sick of me sleeping in your bed."

Draco smiled; he dragged Harry back into his lap and stroked his back in a comforting manor, "Of course I want you to sleep in my bed you idiot. I love sleeping with you, what gave you the thought that I wanted it to stop?"

Harry looked up, eyes bright with tears, "I...I ... well I thought that because we would be around other people in a dorm that you wouldn't want me to do that anymore. I really wish we could have our own room like we do now, I love sleeping with you too." Harry admitted quietly.

At that moment Lucius, Narcissa and Belletrax entered the room and noticed Harry's head tucked in to Draco's neck, with Draco's arms wrapped around him in a protective manor. Harry had drifted off to sleep and was breathing softly. Draco looked up and motioned them to be quiet, not wanting them to wake Harry.

As the three adults took their seats Draco made eye contact with his father and began to speak what was on his mind, "Father, is there any way to get a private room to share between Harry and Myself? We want to be able to sleep like we do normally here or at Lestrange Manor but with a dorm full of other boys that's not going to be possible, please father?" Draco put on his best puppy dog look and silently begged for a private room, he just wanted his Harry with him.

"I will have a word with the other Governors son, and see what I can do. We will need to go above Dumbledore's head, as he will no doubt try to interfere and stop you two moving into a private room as you so wish. I will be back in a few hours with word." Lucius stood up and went to his study to fire call the other governors, determined to make sure that his son and nephew got what they wanted.

"Mother, Aunt Belletrax, would Harry be able to stay over here again tonight?" Draco asked just loud enough for the other occupants to hear and so Harry didn't wake.

"Yes of course Draco, as long as Aunt Belletrax says it okay." Narcissa said just as quietly.

"I shall be residing the night here as well so I think it will be perfectly okay for Harry to stay as well" Belletrax said while smiling, she had planned this night with her sister for weeks now, tonight was the night they would sit down and discuss with Lucius the wedding contract for the boys to wed when they graduated Hogwarts, although nothing would be said to either Harry nor Draco, but they knew that one day in the near future it would be needed.

"Wake up sleepy head". Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked into Draco's face and a little smile played on his lips.

"You're allowed to stay over again tonight, what do you want to do today?" Draco spoke quietly to Harry, allowing him to fully wake up.

"Really? Can we go Horse Riding?" Horse riding was one of Harry's favorite activities, as well as flying.

"Sure, let's go."

Harry got up off Draco's lap and held his hand out for Draco to take; Draco smiled and slipped his hand into Harry's while Harry dragged him out of the room. They soon reached the stables and Harry ran up to Accacia who was his usual horse, she was a beautiful midnight black with a deep rich coat, she was 16 hands and very powerful, Harry always needed a step getting onto her. Draco chose his usual horse Leo, who had a deep grey coat, was very powerful, 16 hands and was trouble to everyone except Draco.

They rode all through the Manor's land area and were having a great time with each other when they noticed someone hiding behind some tree's not so far ahead, Draco motioned for them to stop. They looked at each other for a few seconds and both agreed silently to get back to the manor as fast as possible. They headed back to the manor at a sprint, any other non skilled horse rider would have fallen off by now, but Harry and Draco were very good something they loved doing.

They put the horses away and ran back up to the manor as fast as they could, usually they were not the type to run, it was undignified, but there was someone on their property that shouldn't be, the adults needed to know about this now.

They found the three adults sitting in the lounge room talking with red wine in their hands, looking over some papers, which Harry assumed were for the ministry. "Father, there was someone in the manor's lands, we were horse riding down by the lake and there was someone hiding behind a bunch of trees, we didn't know if they were just alone, we came here as fast as we could." Draco breathed, he was struggling to get air into his lungs, and Harry was in the same state.

All three jumped to their feet, wands in hand, while they ran out of the door, intent on defending their children's safety.

Harry and Draco decided to go and get cleaned up as they were sweating from the journey back. They entered Draco's room and headed for the bathroom, intent on getting clean once again. When they entered Draco decided they should relax together and take a bath.

Harry watched as Draco filled the tub with warm water, while adding a small amount of bubbles and other things that smelt lovely. Harry started to get undressed, slowly taking off his shoes and socks, as well as everything else just leaving him in his tight boxers. He watched as Draco's eyes glazed over and stared at him without blinking, watching him undress, he decided he liked Draco paying attention to him and slowly walked towards the other boy. Harry pulled Draco to his feet and started to get rid of his clothing, wanting to see more of his creamy white skin.

Eventually they were both relieved of all their clothing and slipped into the bath, covering themselves in the water up to their necks. They slowly washed each other in all the important places, making sure not to miss any spots.

Half an hour later found Harry sitting in between Draco's legs leaning back into Draco's chest, with Draco's arms tightly holding Harry's body closer to his own. They were both enjoying the relaxed and calm atmosphere, which they were soon drifting off to sleep.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, and felt the familiar weight of Harry against his chest. He looked down and sure enough there was his best friend, curled into his chest breathing softly with his lips slightly parted, while his chest rose up and down with each breath. Harry's hand were holding onto Draco's clasped hands around his stomach. He couldn't help smile at the way Harry looked at this very moment.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked upwards at Draco who was still smiling, and felt a blush creeping across his face. They looked at each other for a few minutes with Harry cuddling deeper into Draco's embrace, nuzzling his cheek into Draco's chest.

After a few minutes Draco spoke, "Harry, we have to get out now, I think we ought to go and see what they found while looking for that man."

Harry didn't want to get out so he pressed himself that much more into Draco, mumbling don't wanna over and over again.

"I know you don't Harry, I don't want to get up either, but there's things to do and people to see"

"Yeah okay, I suppose your right."

"Suppose?"

"Fine, have it your way" with that Harry stood and got out of the large tub and started shivering as the cold air attacked his body. Before he could move Draco had already draped a towel around him and was proceeding to dry his wet body, making sure he was completely dry.

Half an hour later saw the two boys walking towards the dining room intent to find their parents; Harry had refused to leave before he got his turn of drying Draco. As they entered the dining room the first thing they noticed was their parents drinking tea and discussing a subject they couldn't hear.

As they moved closer the adults noticed them and sent reassuring smiled their way, they both smiled timidly back, wondering what had happened. As they walked further into the room to sit with their parents they noticed another person in one of the chairs. They didn't recognize the man as anyone they had met before, and decided that he was not to be trusted.

"Harry, Draco, I would like you to meet Mr. Quirral, he'll be you defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year..."


End file.
